


Needed Something

by swordsafety



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Finnpoe - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Post-War, Stormpilot, got a prompt on tumblr and ran with it a little bit, routine kisses, trans Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordsafety/pseuds/swordsafety
Summary: As if on cue, the baby turns. She’s moving again, she’s always moving. Finn makes a face. He feels like shit, and he looks like he’s smuggling the world’s smallest Starkiller in his shirt. Poe doesn’t think Finn looks as crazy as he lets on. He’s still Finn– still gorgeous Finn, big ankles and all.





	Needed Something

**Author's Note:**

> kiss prompt response on tumblr! got carried away!

Here he is. In a family, he’s going to have a family. He’s starting a family with Poe. Thoughtfully, Finn muses at himself, looking down at what used to be a relatively average belly. He thought he looked like a tick, swollen and round. Finn rests a hand on his stomach, pressing gently against it. BB8 would crack jokes, jokes of which Finn didn’t understand but Poe would do nothing to stop them from coming.

He would join in and laugh. All in good fun, surely. He makes sure Poe remembers it’s “all in good fun” when he complains about why Finn had punched him in the arm so hard. He smiles to himself. _Stupid._ Regardless, Poe would do his best to make sure Finn didn’t dwell on how puffy his face was or how stubby his fingers looked. _God, he’s puffy_. Finn frowns, it looks like he's been stung by a radioactive bee. But, instead of superpowers, he got super fatigue. He’d only been on his feet for a hour and already…

Finn sighs.

 _There’s a whole person in there._ _Crazy… wild,_ Finn would think. _A whole person_. On the bright side, he couldn't wait to meet her. Even if she insisted on keeping him awake at night. As if on cue, the baby turns. She’s moving again, she’s always moving. Finn makes a face. He feels like shit, and he looks like he’s smuggling the world’s smallest Starkiller in his shirt. Poe doesn’t think Finn looks as crazy as he lets on. He’s still Finn– still gorgeous Finn, big ankles and all.

A figure passes by the doorway. Finn turns his head to look. Speak of the devil: it's Poe-shaped. No other than the father of his unborn child. Finn wants a hug, or a kiss, or something. He might just want to eat. He doesn’t know.

“Poe.”

Suddenly, his head pokes into the room. “Yeah? What's up?”

“Does this baby make me look fat?”

Poe snorts in laughter, face scrunching up. Corners of his eyes creasing. He's got half a toothbrush in his mouth, and his hair is still wet. It lays plastered to his forehead in slick little curls. And he definitely needs to shave. Oh, but Finn loves him so much. Even if he looks a little funny in the morning. Poe reaches to grab the toothbrush, before it falls to the floor.

“Yes,” Poe says, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and setting it down. “Absolutely. Huge.”

Finn simply smiles. “Thank you.”

Poe smiles back. “You need somethin’, Daddy?”

He doesn’t answer him. Instead, he meets Poe in the hall and leans as comfortably as he can against his side. Finn presents his forehead to him and closes his eyes, like he’s expectant on something. Poe turns and leans up to kiss it twice, hand wrapping around the back of his head.

His hand lingers on Finn's neck. “You okay?”

Finn nods, but he doesn’t leave from Poe’s side. He likes it there. Poe likes him there too. He leans his head on Poe’s shoulder, and Poe reaches up to touch Finn's cheek, turning to kiss his head again. Poe coos, lips turning to a pout.

“ _Poor baby,_ ” he pats Finn's face. “I'm sorry.”

Finn nuzzles into his neck as Poe continues to hum in sympathy. “She keeps moving,” Finn says, nuzzling into his neck. “Feels like there's _three_ of them having a party.”

He hopes there weren’t three. He almost feels like he’s jinxed himself, but there was only one body in there-- last time they checked. Unless she’s split into two more babies… which would be cause for some serious alarm. Finn shakes away the thoughts that flood to his head. She’s fine, everything’s fine. That’s literally impossible.

“See, that's that Dameron blood,” Poe says.

Finn laughs. “ _Shut up_.”

“You got a tiny troublemaker in there,” Poe says. “A very charismatic tiny troublemaker with a _strong_ profile.”

“Don't encourage her,” Finn bats his head away and straightens up.

“He's not gonna be able to handle both of us,” Poe says, reaching to touch Finn's tummy. “Ain't that right?”

Finn watches as Poe then lowers himself and presses his cheek flat against his bump. “Actually, me and the baby were talking and she said you’re weird.”

“I bet she did,” his arms wrap around Finn’s waist and pull him closer. “Bet you talked his head off, huh?”

It wasn't a morning without one of Poe’s famous _tummy monologues_. Like he did, every chance he got. Finn doesn’t mind. He expects this. He would talk to the baby like Finn wasn’t even in the room, just the two of them. Nevermind him: the carrier. He’d only housed this little person for 7 whole months. Finn sighs and rests a hand on Poe’s head, as he continues to speak into the fabric covering his stomach.

He smiles. Finn had thought of a name. _Shara._ But, for the sake of theatrics, he would wait to tell him. It’s still early, they have time. It was far better than anything Poe had suggested. He would name his kid, BB-9 if he could. The last one Poe’d proposed sounded fit for a toy dog, not a human. Finn let him down gently. He’s only allowed to come up with names when Finn is present now.

“Are you giving Daddy a hard time?”

“Yes,” Finn says.

Poe shushes him. “ _No, no,_ let her speak for herself.”

He’s hopeless. Finn laughs, shaking his head. He’d make a great dad, he thinks. The Best Dad in the Galaxy. He almost groans aloud, it’s so corny. Poe’s habits are finally beginning to rub off on him, after much well placed restraint and resistance. It’s almost sad.

“I love you,” Poe says.

He assumes he’s still talking to the baby; Finn doesn't reply.

“Finn.”

Finn hums. “ _Oh,_ are you talking to me now?”

Poe laughs and stands back up. “ _I said_ … I love you,” he presses his lips to Finn’s in a peck.

“I love you too,” he kisses him back. Quick and chaste.

Though, Finn doesn’t peel back completely. He remains as close to Poe as he was, eyes still closed as if expecting more. Poe smiles and kisses him again, and again… _and again_. He’s all but attacking his face with his lips, hands still snug at his waist and holding him in place. Finn can do nothing but smile, until his cheeks hurt. He doesn’t mind. This wasn’t the worst kind of torture to endure. Besides, he wanted this. It’s not like Poe would ever leave him touch starved, but now so more than ever, he craves the attention. Poe finally relents and peels back.

“We’re really doin’ this, huh," he noses into Finn’s own, smile stretched onto his face. 

“Yeah.”

“This is _crazy_.”

Finn laughs. “I know.”

“ ‘cause you’re _enormous_ ,” Poe says. “Like just a month ago you were… _less_ enormous, but now--”

Finn pushes his head away. “Really, I couldn’t tell. So observant, you are.”

“Finn-- I-- I’m stuck-- _wha-?_ ” Poe speaks around the hand mashing his face and holds Finn closer. “It’s like you have your own gravitational pull, _Finn_ , I can’t--”

“You’re a jackass,” Finn laughs, taking his hand away.

“But, I love you.”

“That you do,” Finn says.

He buries his face into Poe’s neck, as they stand there. Finn breathes Poe in, and Poe folds his hands behind Finn’s waist. This is nice. Whatever this is, it’s wonderful. He brings his hands up across Poe’s back and keeps them there, snug against his shirt. There’s the sound of metal rolling against the floor. Finn figures he has a good ten seconds before something stupid happens.

“ _Bah-wheo_.”

Poe snorts into Finn’s shoulder, cutting what would of been a chuckle short. Finn takes notice and whips his head back.

“Oh, man.”

He turns back to Poe. “What did they say?”

“Nothing,” Poe spins Finn around as if to keep the droid out of his line of sight. He fails to hide his grin. “Don’t worry about it, we were having a nice moment. C’mon.”

“Poe. Poe, stop laughing-- tell me what they said.”

“They said you’re being paranoid,” Poe says. “Let’s go back to hugging and being cute. Finn, look over here-- look at me.”

“Liar.”

“ _Bah-wheo._ ”

Finn turns to BB-8. “I could eat you.”

The droid cries out in alarm and swivels right back to where they can from, hauling down the hallway. Poe pats him on the back, and Finn more than looks triumphant. Nevermind that eating the droid was physically impossible, they knew a threat when they heard one.

“You scared them,” Poe laughs.

He settles back into Poe, finding a spot in the crook of his neck. “Good.”

“BB means well, honest. You know, they’re just kidding.”

Finn hums in response, now comfortable. He knows. But, that doesn’t mean he can’t fight back. Finn closes his eyes and sighs against Poe’s exposed skin, just above his collar. It's cozy here, pressed against him. Even if there's a whole swollen belly worth of space between them, they're making it work. They're creative. 

“You smell good,” Finn says.

“Thanks,” Poe says, rocking slowly from side to side-- Finn in his embrace. “I don’t know what it is, I just kinda... found it in my drawer. Might have been a gift.”

“It almost distracted me from how big of a jerk you are,” Finn says.

“Shoot,” Poe says. “That was my plan all along, you see.”

“Mhm...”

He blames his own newfound clinginess on the skyrocketing hormones, but Poe doesn’t think it’ll stop after the baby comes. Finn thinks himself to just be annoying, and Poe objects. And it doesn’t stop. Finn would approach Poe, present a cheek–maybe a forehead. Poe would kiss it. Finn would waddle off, fat and happy. This happened everyday or so. Routinely. Poe would joke that the baby would pick it up. Running up to him and presenting her head, so that he may kiss it before bounding away. As she’d seen her father do, time after time again.

It’s not a terrible habit to keep anyways. It’s sweet.


End file.
